


I Love Him So You Better Run

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Protection, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Sweet, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 22: MadFandom: Harry PotterRemus Lupin has gotten pretty much over the stage in his life where he hated himself more often than not. That was all thanks to one Sirius Black. Yet still he doesn't understand why his boyfriend gets so mad when someone says certain things.Oneshot/drabble





	I Love Him So You Better Run

Remus Lupin loved Sirius Black to the moon and beyond--that was ironic, seeing as he was a werewolf...heh... Sometimes he wondered just why he had fallen so hard for him though, if he was going to be honest. Sirius was the greatest guy he knew, don't get him wrong! He was just sort of ridiculous sometimes. 

Like that time when Dorcas Meadowes, bless her soul, tapped Remus on the shoulder for something about classwork. And Sirius actually slid into his goddamn lap. It was sort of cute though, he had to admit that too. 

And this was one of those times too. 

Remus was just doing his own thing and hanging out with Lily. They were studying together, if you wanted to know the truth. It was a regular day when all of a sudden it wasn't anymore. 

Someone said something behind him and by the tone of it, he supposed it was directed at him. Next to him, Lily narrowed her eyes--but Remus himself just sighed and gave her a look. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to care?"

"Bitch you better run."

Remus turned in his seat and then despite himself, he gave a little smile. Sirius Black was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the dorms and he was looking murderous. Now any other time Remus might've chided him for just being a drama queen, but he had to admit...

It was really sweet that he was so protective of him too. 


End file.
